


Water Wings

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After a rough night of hunting Dean joins Sam for some water play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: My first story ever, be gentle XD. I had a lot of fun writing this one and thanks to my friend Patricia for advice/editing.  


* * *

“Morning,” Dean said as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
“Morning sleepy head,” replied Sam coyly as he stared into his brothers eyes while taking some fresh clothes out of his bag in the musty motel room.  
  
Dean was tired after the hunt last night, his muscles ached and his back was sore. Bruises lined his broad masculine shoulders strangely making him look even sexier.  
  
“I need a shower!” Sam yelled as Dean slowly made his way out from under the covers. Despite his battle wounds, Dean slept like a baby as long as he was in his brother’s arms he was fine.  
  
Dean’s tight black boxers hugged the perfection that was his butt as he managed to pull himself up. He looked down, slightly surprised, he let out a cheeky grin. His morning wood was making its daily debut once more.  
  
Dean heard a loud thud come from inside the bathroom along with soft moans.  
  
“Sammy?”  
  
“Sammy, you okay in there?” Dean called out.  
  
“Yeah, but I could use a little help in here,” Sam replied.  
  
Dean smirked and opened the door, his bruises made the morning pretty crappy but he sensed things were about to get a lot better.  
  
Dean slowly stepped onto the cold bathroom tiles as he crept toward the shower. He saw Sam inside, water running down his smooth and muscular body, hitting the sweetest parts of his brother before running down his leg.  
  
Dean’s cock twitched in his boxers as he continued to stare, gently massaging it to get it going. Finally, after admiring Sam’s figure, Dean’s boxers dropped to the floor - along with his inhibitions.  
  
Dean got in the shower behind Sam and kissed his neck, biting into it softly as Sam moaned.  
  
“Still need help?” Dean asked with a smile.  
  
Sam nodded and began to moan as Dean continued his assault on his neck.  
  
“Oh fuck, I love you Dean,” Sam moaned as he pounded his fists into the shower wall.  
  
“I love you too Sammy, _so_ fucking much,” Dean said as he took control, his fingers digging into Sam’s hips as he brought Sam’s tight entrance towards him.  
  
Dean grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair, pushing him up against the shower wall so his cheek was pressing against the tiles as the hot steam from the shower continued to rise.  
  
Dean reached down for his cock as Sam braced himself managing to mumble “slowly…” before Dean entered him.  
  
“Fuck!” Sam yelled as Dean went deeper and deeper. Sam could only feel pain as his brother fucked him.  
  
Dean’s motions changed and he began to thrust into Sam’s ass. Sam could feel Dean’s thick cock rubbing against his prostate as pure pain turned into extreme pleasure.  
  
Nobody knew the inside of Sam like Dean, nobody could make love to him as well as Dean could.  
  
Dean turned his attention back to Sam’s neck biting it as he thrust into Sam harder and harder. Each thrust sent Sam slamming into the wall.  
  
Dean loved the feeling of being in Sam; it was like nothing else in the world.  
  
Dean clenched Sam’s hand as they continued to fuck, threading his fingers into Sam’s.  
  
He wrapped his other hand around Sam and grabbed his cock starting to jerk him off, keeping him in motion with his thrusts.  
  
“Fuck! Dean! Oh fuck, Dean. Right there,” Sam yelled.  
  
Dean was hitting the right spots over and over again, sending Sam over the edge as he came, tensing up before relaxing his forehead against the shower wall.  
  
Dean could feel his own orgasm coming, there was no escape. He pulled Sam from his bent position against the wall and gave the final thrust before he couldn’t hold it any longer.  
  
Sam turned around, his wet hair covering some of his face as he kissed Dean passionately, their tongues intertwining and fighting for control of the other’s mouth.  
  
X---X---X---X---X  
  
The boys returned home after a hunt that same day, and wanted some much needed relaxation.  
  
Sam lay in his jeans on the bed as Dean struggled to operate the T.V.  
  
“Hey Sammy, try to get this fucking thing working would you?”  
  
“I dunno Dean, I think it’s time for bed.”  
  
“Bed?” Dean replied. “It’s fucking 9:30 I don’t wanna sleep.”  
  
“Who said anything about sleep?” Sam replied as he turned off the lights.  
  



End file.
